


重逢

by SilverSpring



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个瑟兰迪尔的意中人——盖世英雄索林——驾着七彩祥云来娶他的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	重逢

战争终于结束了，残阳铺红了天空，空气中弥漫着血腥味，喊杀声刀剑碰撞声犹在耳畔。瑟兰迪尔将手中的剑从最后一个丑陋的半兽人胸膛里拔出来，嫌恶地瞥了一眼剑身，抬起手抹掉脸上溅上的血迹。环顾四周，遍地都是厮杀的痕迹，半兽人的尸体横七竖八的散在地上，中间也夹杂着些红棕色的头发，那是他的子民，他从密林带来却无力带他们回家的同胞。瑟兰迪尔不禁感到一阵心痛，闭上眼以手抚心悼念亡故的属下。再次睁开眼时他感到了寒冷与恐惧，莱格拉斯在哪？索林呢？

 

 

幽暗密林精灵王的寝殿里，瑟兰迪尔俯瞰着窗外浓密的树林，心不在焉地用手指逗弄着栖在窗台上的鸟儿，现在他终于有时间得以正视对索林的感情。

 

瑟兰迪尔也许不愿意承认，但他在看到莱格莱斯传来的紧急书信，得知刚达巴的半兽人已经倾巢出动前往孤山的时候确实是慌了神，连夜点兵带领密林的精锐日夜兼程赶到了河谷镇，迎接他的是熟悉的灰袍巫师，和那位勇敢的屠龙者。

 

“索林的情况很不好，他拒绝向我们提供帮助，也拒绝和我们合作，”巴德忧心忡忡地说，“不知道索林为什么不履行他之前许下的诺言。”

 

瑟兰迪尔抬眼看向坐在一边沉默不语的米斯兰迪尔，叼着烟斗的老头回给他一个无奈的笑容。

 

龙病。

 

瑟兰迪尔再熟悉不过了，在拥有了整个孤山的巨大财富之后，那位曾经战功赫赫所向披靡的老索尔王眼里不再有了勇猛睿智的目光，而是被快要溢出来的自私和欲望搅得浑浊。

 

而现在，轮到索林了。

 

大战前夜营帐里的会面跟愉快根本搭不上边，埃雷博宫殿里那个欲言又止的年轻王子百年来一直只活在自己的记忆里，那双眼睛一定是中洲大地最清澈的湖泊，比王座上的阿肯宝钻还要耀眼。而眼前的这个健壮阴沉的男人眼里的墨色深得像凌晨两点的夜晚，蓄满戾气，先前的那温和的气质不知什么时候起荡然无存。

 

“瑟兰迪尔，”一直沉默不语的矮人王开口，却只字不提对明日作战计划的意见，而是昂首斜视着坐在一边的精灵王，“你来孤山是为了什么？”

 

“哦？”瑟兰迪尔挑起一边的眉毛，索林深陷心病中无法自拔的状态让他担忧，但那不可一世的傲慢气息也激怒了他，“让我想想，也许我希望亲眼看见埃雷博的覆灭？”

 

看到索林愈加晦涩的眼神瑟兰迪尔自知失言，却依旧不愿退让。

 

我担心你，我想要你活着，我想和你同进退。这样的话他怎么说得出口。

 

“瑟兰迪尔，别对我说谎！”索林恶狠狠地说，“我手里没有你想要的东西，你千里迢迢到这里来是为了什么，告诉我，我需要你的答案。”

 

瑟兰迪尔面对愤怒的索林，轻笑一声选择了沉默。

 

“等我打败了阿佐格的军队，你也许会想告诉我。瑟兰迪尔，我可以等。”索林说完转身离开了营帐。

 

 

瑟兰迪尔不知道他在森林里呆了多久，刚下过一场细雨，翠绿色的树叶被洗得发亮，空气中还有泥土和植物的清香。他找了一块干燥的地面坐了下来，细细打量着这个满是回忆的地方，他曾经和索林一起，在森林里度过了许多难忘的时光。

 

春日里索林会吹长笛给他听，和煦的春风吹起男人卷曲的黑发，瑟兰迪尔暗暗惊讶于这个粗蛮的矮人居然会有如此柔情的一面，忍不住想要打趣他，而索林深情注视着他的目光却会让他心如擂鼓忘了要开口说什么。偶尔索林趁他不注意迅速在脸颊旁偷一个吻，瑟兰迪尔又气又羞的脸只会换来索林更得意的笑。

 

炎热的夏日晌午他们会躲在树荫下打个长长的盹，瑟兰迪尔的梦里会有翩迁飞舞的蝴蝶，还有索林不断捻起他的金发用发梢逗弄他的脸颊引起的酥麻感。他总嫌索林身上的腰带硌得他不舒服，每每气急败坏地去撕扯时都会引来对方的轻笑，一手自己解开宝石腰带，一手抓住那细长白皙的手指，用带着薄茧的指腹摩擦着，然后凑到嘴边亲吻一下。

 

秋天地上铺满了灿黄色的落叶，索林会望着瑟兰迪尔闭着眼的脸庞出神，然后揽过他，吻上那柔软的唇瓣，去逗弄那条柔软的小舌头，吮吸着甘露琼浆，然后喘着粗气将瑟兰迪尔推倒在地面上，欺身压上来，枯黄的树叶爆裂出噼里啪啦的声响，索林的低吼混着瑟兰迪尔破碎的呻吟声，是瑟兰迪尔一次又一次搂着索林的脖子攀向高潮的背景旋律。

 

冬天的大雪覆盖了所有的树木，白皑皑的雪地里会有两人牵着鹿散步的影子，雪后寂静无声的树林里只有靴子踩在松软雪地上的声音，瑟兰迪尔冻得鼻尖红红的时候索林就会解下他黑色的大氅，将纤瘦的精灵王紧紧地裹进厚实的皮毛里，然后在他冰凉的额头上盖下一枚滚烫的吻。

 

这些美好得如同幻境一般的场景是多久之前了？自从索尔在大殿上狠狠地羞辱了瑟兰迪尔，自从史矛革用烈火毁了都林一族的家园，自从瑟兰迪尔在山头上冷淡地扭头离开，那些散落在生命中每一个角落的温柔亲吻就被尘封进了过去的记忆里，而心也就突然间空了一大块。

 

瑟兰迪尔将长腿曲在身前，把脸埋进手掌里，索林吻过的地方似乎还留着余温，瑟兰迪尔仿佛能看到那带着宠溺与笑意的眉眼，不知道他现在好不好。

 

 

离开并不是瑟兰迪尔的本意，阿佐格的长刀直接贯穿的索林的胸膛，瑟兰迪尔找到他的时候比尔博已经呆呆地坐在一旁，嘴里重复着“巨鹰来了，索林，巨鹰来了。”那双宝石般漂亮的蓝眼睛颤颤巍巍地睁着，在看到瑟兰迪尔俯下身之后闪动了一丝光亮，索林动了动嘴想说些什么，然而只是颤了颤呼吸，而后又无力地闭上了眼睛。

 

瑟兰迪尔埋怨着老友的姗姗来迟，却抑制不住看见中土第一智者的喜悦，如果说他们费力将索林抬回营帐是成功了百分之三十，埃尔隆德的到来无疑将索林生还的几率提高到百分之九十。

 

埃尔隆德用软布擦掉手上的血迹，冲瑟兰迪尔摇摇头：“情况很不好，瑟兰”，在看到瑟兰迪尔一瞬间变凉的眼神后忙用抬起手安抚他：“不，我是说，我们保住了他的性命，但他依然需要长时间的治疗才能苏醒过来。这次的伤口是致命的，你明白吗？”

 

瑟兰迪尔怎么不明白，他看见浑身是血的索林躺在床榻上，胸口刚换过的白纱布又被新浸出的血液染得通红，火一样的颜色刺痛了瑟兰迪尔的心。而他什么都不能做，轻率的动作或许会给他的伤口带来更坏的影响，瑟兰迪尔没有勇气冒这个险，于是只能望着索林的脸庞出神。

 

索林，快醒来。你醒来，我就告诉你我的答案。

 

然而瑟兰迪尔在孤山呆了一天又一天，索林依旧昏睡着，丝毫没有转醒的迹象，埃尔隆德无奈地表示他也没有别的办法，一切都是维拉的意思。他们只能等。

 

但中洲形势依然不容乐观，阿佐格的溃灭也许会刺激索伦，魔君极有可能指挥魔多的大军再次大举进攻。甘道夫让莱格拉斯日夜兼程前往北方，寻找登丹人，那里有失落的皇族后裔，只有他能统领刚铎和洛汗的大军，接下来的战争需要他。

 

而密林毗邻黑暗之都多尔戈多，不可无王，瑟兰迪尔必须得回去亲自坐镇，才能快速对可能出现的危机做出反应。也就是说，他要离开索林了。

 

临走前的晚上瑟兰迪尔走进了索林的寝宫，依旧是奢华的装饰，精美的陈设，只是床上的不再是那个开心地向他伸出手臂揽他入怀的小王子，而是紧闭着眼睛了无生气地躺着的王。

 

瑟兰迪尔缓步走向大床，在墨绿色的丝绒被单上坐下，索林的东西一直都是深蓝色的，换成绿色只是因为曾经瑟兰迪尔喜欢，没想到他一直保留着这个习惯。瑟兰迪尔轻轻握住索林放在外面的那只手，连着他的黑发和他的金发一起紧紧攥在手心里，不舍地摩挲着。

 

我要走了索林，我也可以等，等你来找我，等与你重逢。

 

瑟兰迪尔探头吻上索林的额头，温软的嘴唇磨蹭着矮人须发茂密的脸，蹭过眼角，鼻尖，脸颊，最后颤巍巍地落在紧闭的薄唇上，轻轻地啃咬吸吮，感受着那久违的触感，他不想再失去这个了。

 

别让我等太久，索林。

 

 

远处传来马蹄声搅乱了瑟兰迪尔的思绪，铁掌急促地叩击地面，声音越来越快越来越近，频率和节奏都是那样的熟悉。那是索林最钟爱的坐骑，那匹漂亮的黑马左前掌着地的声音特别响，瑟兰迪尔不会听错的。

 

索林？是索林来了吗？

 

瑟兰迪尔被可能出现的喜悦之情冲昏了头，竟一时忘了要站起来，只是呆呆地仍坐在地上，望着声音来的方向。

 

远处的黑色小点逐渐放大，他日思夜想的矮人在视线中越来越清晰，黑发迎风飘扬，斗篷在身侧上下翻飞。瑟兰迪尔攥紧了长袍的下摆，用力掐着手掌想证明这不是他思念成疾的梦境。

 

索林在看清瑟兰迪尔时便再也按耐不住，迅速翻身下马向他飞奔而来，矮人厚实的靴底在密林的土地上撞击出沉闷的声响，瑟兰迪尔模模糊糊地觉得这可能是他听过的最好听的声音。

 

直到被熟悉的气味包裹得严严实实的，有力的手臂将他紧紧箍进怀里，瑟兰迪尔才惊觉这个人就活生生的站在自己面前，他一只手抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的后背，另一只手轻轻梳理着他金色的长发。用鬓边的绒毛蹭着瑟兰迪尔光洁的额角，复又松开他细细端详。

 

那带着沧桑的皮肤里刻下的纹路，那缀满星辰的眼睛里熟悉的爱慕与眷恋，那盛满喜悦与动容的眼角。真的是他的索林！

 

瑟兰迪尔心中涌起一阵感激，感谢维拉，把他留给我。泪眼朦胧的瑟兰迪尔主动献出了嫣红的唇，索林也立刻凑上前去，含住了那思念了百年的柔软，伸出舌头细细描摹，用牙轻轻地刮蹭着，然后用力抱住瑟兰迪尔的脑袋，霸道地将整个舌头伸进瑟兰迪尔嘴里，追逐挑逗着瑟兰迪尔的舌头，翻搅着发出啧啧的水声。索林将那津液悉数吞下，末了还用力地吮吸了一下瑟兰迪尔已被蹂躏得鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣。

 

瑟兰迪尔被吻得晕头转向，他的山下王真的来了。

 

“瑟兰迪尔，这是我们一百年来重逢后的第一个吻。”索林用手指摩挲着瑟兰迪尔被吮得水光潋滟的嘴唇，轻声感叹道。

 

“不，是第二个。”瑟兰迪尔脸一红，扎进索林的胸口。

 

可索林并不想这么轻易地放过瑟兰迪尔，他将他从自己胸口扶起来，直视着他的眼睛，问道：“对了瑟兰迪尔，我要的答案呢？你当初去埃雷博是为了什么？”

 

瑟兰迪尔低垂着眼别过索林的手，复又将头埋进索林怀里，“我是为了你，索林，你这个狡猾的混蛋。”闷闷的声音从胸口传来，震得索林胸腔一阵轻颤。

 

索林轻轻挑了挑眉，看着爱人害羞得在自己胸口蹭来蹭去模样，心里像被刷过一层蜜一样甜。他重新将瑟兰迪尔结结实实搂进怀里。

 

“瑟兰，跟我回家吧。”

 

“好，我们回家。”

 

被索林拽上马的瑟兰迪尔环抱住索林的腰，将头靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，索林策马扬鞭，马儿如离弦的箭一般向前飞奔，瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，往索林身上靠得更近了些，耳边的风呼呼地吹过，混着林中悦耳的鸟鸣，谱写成通往幸福生活的新篇章。不，我收回刚刚的话，瑟兰迪尔想着，在索林的颈侧印了一个湿漉漉的吻，这才是我听过的，最好听的声音。


End file.
